The Girl in the Church Window
by VolturiLover1
Summary: Let's just say, Demetri falls in love with new guard member, Maria. I also made Bree alive in this, so it's like the sequel to Love Sucks.  ps. This is NOT Jasper's Maria.
1. Chapter 1 Maria

So the Volturi are back after BD and guess what someone, is waiting for them back in Italy.

**POV Maria  
><strong>

"Well, well, well the Volturi are home." I said looking out the stained glass window of the church. I ran out of the building and into the castle of the Volturi.

"Time for a little get-to-gather."

* * *

><p><strong>POV<strong> **Jane**

I smelt it before I saw it. Or her. She was waiting in the middle on throne room, just standing there.

"Hello Aro." she said in a cheerful tone.

"Maria, how long has it been? 300 years?"

"Yes I suppose. Tell me Aro, how's it been over the years? I hear you just got back from Forks,Washington."

"Yes, we had a false lead on an immortal child."

"I see." Maria said "I was wandering about the spot you offered me. Is it still open?"

"Yes dear, Maria, it is still open." I was lost.

"What is her gift, master?" Alec asked like he was reading my mind

"I can change my form. One day I could be a 16 year old girl, the next day I could be a 5 year old. I like this form best." She was 11, maybe older. She was waring skinny jeans with holes all through them, a dark denim jacket, and a black T-shirt that was probally from the 50's. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes were a dark red. Maybe she knows the rules about hunting in Italy.

"Demetri, why don't you take Maria to her new room." Aro said "Yes master."

"Hi Alec." A small voice said.

"Bree." My brother's mate Bree Tanner was finally here. "Sorry I'm late, Caius wanted me to make sure no one was following us." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have come with you." Alec asked

"I wanted to be alone. I needed some space. You know to think." Bree was almost always known for missing a weird moments in life. She says that she just needs to think.

"Well I'm going to go get lunch. Be back in an hour." Heidi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope U Like!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Disco Balls

**A/N:I would like to give a thanks to JasperAlecLover for caring about this story that hasn't been on my "Watch List."**

**Maria POV**

''I guess Aro was expecting you. I always wandered what was in this room." Demetri said.

"For some reason, I knew he would know I would come back," I said. We entered an elevator and he pressed the the number 4. This Demetri was stiff, and looked very uncomfortable. His hair was brown with a hint of red in it, he looked like he was from Greece.

_Ding_

We walked out of the elevator into a long, dark hallway. On the doors were the names of who they belong to, Like:

_Santiago_

_Heidi  
><em>

_Jane  
><em>

_Felix  
><em>

_Corin  
><em>

_Bree and Alec  
><em>

Were on my right. When I turned my head I saw one door said:

_Maria_

"Here, this is your room." He said, opening the door for me. The room was rather large, with different shape windows, dark gray walls, and a ,I don't know why Aro even bothered, queen sized bed.

"I see you like music." I heard Demetri say. "I love it." I said back, looking at the instruments. There were so many. The piano, violin, cello, guitar, and drum set were my favorites. There was also a new sleek red laptop, a black I Pod, and a mass amount of sheet paper.

"Well I'll be back in an hour." He said, slipping out of the room, leaving me to my music.

**Demetri's POV**

"Whats with the Newbie?" Felix asked me. "Yeah, whats with her?" Corin agreed.

"I know as much as you do." I told them, sitting down next to Renata.

"What was her room like?" Renata asked."What do mean Ren?" Alfron asked back

"I mean, the rooms reflect on our personality. Like how Heidi's closet is practically a built in mall, Your room is full of Atlases, and when Carlisle was here, his was a doctor's office." She explained.

"It had a bunch of music things in it . What could that mean?'' _what could it?_ I asked myself again .

"I don't know, but it could have something to do with her past." Santiago intrigued. "Possibly." I heard Alec say. The one thing you always need to know about Alec and Jane, is that they may not seen like they are listening, but they hear every word you say.

**Alec's POV**

Why was everyone so gripped to this girl? I ,personally, did not understand. So when everyone was obsessing about Maria, I sat in the corner reading _The Art of War._

"What?" Corin asked.

"Well if her room reflected on her gift, there would be a cradle." I said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"He's probably still upset about-" Her her voice was droned out by the voice of Maria.

**Maria POV**

I couldn't stand it anymore. They were talking about me, and I didn't like it. So I started putting together a song.

You think that you can kill me down,

But people these days don't think so

So people are bringing up the subject

And I say,

Don't even think about that day

Where people were cruel and hurt us

They didn't think of how we felt

So I stand up

And I break down,

Then you are right there by my side

Right there by my side,

Why are people always this cruel

Don't they have a heart

Why are things this bad for us

Why can't we even say,

You are cruel and you don't care about us,

No You don't

You don't care about us

You don't want us.

Then I start to think about how I should play the piano, but right now I can't. Demetri is at my door staring at me. Then I realize, the hours up.

* * *

><p>Half-in-hour later I'm back in my room with ruby red eyes. It was the first time in a month that I had fed, so needless to say I was thirsty. Right now I only really had one friend, Bree. She told me how she was saved and fell in love with Alec. I thought that it was the nicest thing I had ever heard. Bree was a little taller than I was and had dark brown hair that fell to her elbows. She was amazing at self-control and very kind to new comers. She reminded me of my sister Olivia, who was long dead now.<p>

"Your a really good singer, you know." She told me.

"Thanks. I've always loved music." I told her, when I realized she was wearing a necklace besides the Volturi Crest. A black locket.

"Can I ask whats in there?" I said, pointing to her locket.

"It's um..ashes." She said. "My friend Diego's to be truthful." I remembered she mentioned him. Burned about knowing of the Sun.

"Don't you hate what happens when you do get caught in the Sun."I asked. "We look like human disco balls." She answered.

"You could say that."


	3. Chapter 3 Rock Solid

**A/N- Hey everyone I would just like to thanks my friend lollovable for helping me me out through this dramatic chapter.  
><strong>

**Bree's POV**

I had never been so open to anyone, except Diego and Alec. Maria was as strange as me, which was rare. She was nice and really liked music. After we talked I went to Alec and my room. It was just as big as my room, when we weren't mates.

"Hey Alec." I said, sitting next to him."Hello Bree." He answered.

"Why do you bother with reading this? If one of us needs to read this, then I am the one who should be reading this." I said, snatching _The Art of War _out of his hands.

"Just in in case." He said, attempting to grab the book, but failing to do so, put his lips to mine. It was our first kiss in two weeks, and believe me, it was wonderful. I hated seeing Alec so tense, which was almost all the time.

''What do you think, that you'll need to fight?" I asked. "Me of anyone, have to read that book." I can only tell if someone is lying.

"Well if we run into a fight with the Cullen's again, I'll have to fight." He said.

"No you won't, I know for a fact, Bella can't protect everyone when they're all jumbled up. Besides you all ready know how to fight. Aren't you the one that was my teacher?" I asked.

**Demetri's POV**

She was an angle. I had never met anyone so...pure. That was a vampire. She really didn't like to talk to anyone except Bree. So I knew how to get information of her.

-:-

"No." She yelled.

"I won't tell anyone." I protested.

"You are lying! You'll tell everyone what I told you." Ugh, I hated Bree's gift at the moment.

"Anyways we're late for game night. I pick, remember." She said leaving the hall for the "living room." Once a month, we have a Game Night. Last month Alec had us play the most boring game in history, Scrabble.

The room was set up in a circle with couches and chairs. Alec,Jane,and Bree had claimed the couch and Maria sat next to Felix and Santiago. The seat next to Heidi and Renata was the only open one, so I guesses Corin was watching the wives.

"It's nice of you to join us, Demetri." Jane said, not even looking at me.

"The game today is Truth or Dare, and Maria goes first." Bree said.

"Um.. okay. Demetri, Truth or Dare?" I thought for a second then said,"Dare." She smiled.

"I dare you to try and get Marcus to come and play with us." She said. I had to do it. I was known for never backing out of a dare, when we played. So I got up despise the mass of laughter going on. As I walked to Marcus's study I thought of his reaction. Would he be angry? I had never thought of him "Playing"

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Come in Demetri." A bored voice said.

"Master, would you like to come to the annual game night?" I said, trying to be polite.

"Not tonight young one." He said back. I was saved. Everyone knew that Marcus would never join a game of Truth or Dare.

"He did it." Bree answered, once I was entered the room.

"My turn. Bree Truth or Dare?" "Truth."

We went like this until about 1:00. I was barley able to catch Maria, before she escaped to her room.

"Yes, Demetri?" She asked unsure.

"What is with you?" I asked, she gave me a puzzled look.

"Your past. What was it like?" I asked, editing the question.

"I only let people I trust figure out my past. And I don't trust you." She she escaping to her room.

**Maria's POV **

What was with him? Why did he want to know so much about me. I only told people about my past if I trust them like Bree. But even if I trust them I don't really tell everyone I trust. I sat down to play the piano, I started to play a song that I played the first time I had laid my eyes on the Volturi Leaders.

-:-

_I was teaching my little sister ,Olivia, how to play a classic village song on the piano. She was six and I was nine. She wasn't very good at it. I stood up, to get some fresh air. As I was sitting down, I heard people talking. I ducked under some bushes to hear what they where saying._

_"Aro, we can not let them live. They must destroyed." A white headed man hissed. The one addressed as Aro held up a hand._

_"Calm down Caius. We must test more. Just one can not prove that all will be like that." I was confused. _

_"If one acted like that, then why wouldn't they all, Aro?" He asked._

_"One is only one, brother. Just because one child acted like that, does not mean they all shall act has that."  
><em>

_"Uncontrollable. Unable to withstand the presence of even a vampire." Caius said._

_"Let us discuses this in the castle." A bored voice said, and they left. Faster than lightning hitting a lone tree in the an empty forest. Gone. Just like that.  
><em>

-:-

I stopped playing and got up from my seat. I walked to the door, and opened the door, and before me was Demetri. I knew what he want he wanted. I stopped him from explaining by reaching up to him and putting my lips to his. Even though we where ice cold, rock solid, his lips were warm and soft. I pulled away and smiled.

"Was that what you wanted?" I asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo READERS. I know the romance came a bit fast, but it's summer and I'm busy. Plus I'm moving. Plus I'm writing a book. Wish me luck I need it.<strong>


End file.
